SS Cruise of Love
by asdfghjlkalani
Summary: It all started with pairing their siblings together and that one kiss, filled with fireworks, to start this cruise disaster. Pairings: Ross/Laura Vanessa/Riker and maybe Raini/Calum.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guise.-. Here is yet another story about Ross and Laura. I will update the other stories soon. I have a lot of school and volleyball things to do. I'm writing a few more so expect to see some new ones. Here is a new one: S.S Cruise of Love. Don't forget to wish Laura a happy birthday on(twitter, email. Her twitter is: yaylauramarano. ) Thursday! She's turning 17. It's funny how she's older but Ross is taller.**

**I do not own anything but the story line.**

**Laura POV**

"LAURA!" Wake up! It's almost time to go! We're going to be late!" Raini screamed in my ear. I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I checked the clock and it said 8:00. The boat left in 30 minutes.

"It's fine. The boat leaves in 30 minutes." I said laying back down.

"Exactly! 30 minutes. It takes longer than that to pick out my outfit!" Raini said pulling me out of bed. I feel out but I was too tired to complain. Raini pulled me up and shoved me into the bathroom. That's her way of telling me to get ready. I washed my hair and face.

I got out and dried off and got something to wear. I found a yellow-halter dress with white flowers. I found some yellow flats with a big white flower on them. I got a short white jacket and put that on. I did my hair and my make-up and grabbed all my stuff.

"Raini! I'm ready!" I grabbed my house keys and my sunglasses and headed downstairs I found Raini standing by the door with her stuff.

"About time! Hurry, the cab is waiting."

_(_)_

"Wow." I said looking at the big boat in front of me. There where words on the boat that read _S.S. Valente._ I walked the side of it and I walked back but Raini wasn't there. _She probably left to get us checked in. At least she took my bag._

I turned around because I thought I heard someone say my name but it was no one. I turned back around and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where -. Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I should have played attention to where I was walking." Said a not so deep voice. I looked to see who my approacher was. _Wow. _ All I saw was this tall, blonde, brown eyed cutie.

"It's ok. It was my fault. I was the one who turned around. Sorry." I said with a smile.

"No, it was mine. My name's Ross." Ross said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Laura."

"Well Laura, sorry we got off the wrong foot. I got to go. See you around." Ross said waving and walking back into the boat.

_(_)_

"And then he said, "My name's Ross." it was so cute." I found Raini wondering around the food court. We got to our room and right now, I was purring my heart to her on what happened when I walked onto the boat.

"Ah! That's so romantically! I meet this guy named Carry, no Carl. Calcium? Oh yeah, Calum. He invited us to dinner at 7 and to meet at his room 7C." I looked over to the clock and read the time. It said 6:15.

"We have 45 minutes!" I said standing up and running around to find something to wear.

"Why are you panicking now? You weren't like this this morning. When we had 30 minutes." Raini said crossing her arms.

"Yeah. But I'm meeting someone I don't even know. So, I want to look presentable."

_(_)_

I smoothed out my red dress one more time. I had curled my hair and did some light make-up with some red lipstick. I had one a red halter-top that ruffled at the ends and put on some red heels.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." I said smiling to Raini. She had one a simple blue dress with matching blue heels. Her hair was in a cutie bun and had natural make-up on with shiny lip-gloss. She carried a blue hand bag with several different bracelets on her arm.

"Finally, you smoothed out your dress 10 times! Now let's go." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door and into the elevator.

_(_)_

_**DING!**_ We got out of the elevator and walked to room 7C. Raini knocked on the door and waited. I heard the sound of a lock unlocking, so someone was home. I saw the door open and in front of me was a red head version of Justin Bieber. He was a little taller, but they looked alike.

"Hey Raini. Hey-" He said pointing to me.

"Laura."

"Hey Laura! Ross, let's go! _Ross. Wasn't that that guy's name I meet earlier?_ And sure enough, he was standing right in front of me.

"Hi. I'm- Laura?" He said with a small smile.

"Oh. Hey Ross. I didn't know you knew Calum."

"Yeah. He's like my best friend." He said patting Calum's back. Ross looked at me again and his mouth was touching the floor.

"Laura. You look…. Beautiful."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks Ross. And you look very handsome yourself." I said smiling.

"Ok love birds, let's go." Raini said interrupting the moment. Ross grabbed my arm and led us to the way of the restaurant.

**That is a wrap. I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update soon. I'm sorry I keep doing it in Ally's and or Laura's POV. I'll try to switch it up. Have a safe week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay hay hay guise. Sorry I haven't been on and updating lately, but I'm back on track. I deleted some stories, but I will replace those. Review what you want to read next for a new story and I'll get on that. I have a new story called "See You Soon". Review also your name, age, description, who you want it to be with, and where, and those are for imagines if you want. Then I'll write and upload those also. So enjoy chapter 2! (Finally.) Oh, and also, I saw something on Instagram about Ross would date Laura. Go to and it's on there.**

**Do not own anything but the story line.**

**Ross' POV**

"So, tell me about yourself." I asked nervously. Okay, I usually don't get nervous around girls, only if they are really pretty. Like Laura. Oh.

"Well, my name is Laura Marano. I am 17 years old. I have an older sister named Vanessa and she plays-."

"Bay on Switched at Birth? Yeah, my family loves that show. She's a great actor by the way. And just to say, my oldest brother, Riker, is a little obsessed with the show and her. Yeah, it's really creepy yet weird." I said thinking about Riker pretending he's Emmitt and is in a relationship with Bay. Why'd I say that? Now she thinks my brother is some weirdo.

"Oh, wow." See? "That's amazing!" Wait, what?' "Wait, do you mean Riker as in the Riker Lynch that plays Jeff the Warbler on Glee? Vanessa and I love that show. And Vanessa loves him also. She will watch over every scene that he's in. It's quite creepy. And weird." She said sitting up in her chair and taking a sip of her water.

"We should invite them on the boat! They would be so shocked and surprised!" Laura said out of the blue and jumping out of her seat. I reached up and grabbed her shoulder and pushed back down in her seat. "Sorry, I get excited."

"How about we text them and ask them to come tomorrow?" I asked placing my napkin in my lap.

"And we make a lunch for them and they won't know about it! Ooh, fun!"

"Let's ask them after dinner though." I said picking up my fork and starting on my salad. Don't get me wrong, I love salad. I love it so much that a drench it in dressing. I picked up a lot on my fork and stuck the whole thing in my mouth. I was going to get more when a hand stopped me. I followed the arm and met Laura's eyes. She started laughing. She grabbed her napkin off her lap and wiped the dressing off my mouth.

"I-I', not a baby." I said, starting to get nervous.

"Well you sure eat like one." Laura said, trying to be funny.

"Do you want to go now and text them in my cabin?" I said putting my fork down.

"Yeah su-." Laura started but got cut off by Raini. Oh, oops. "Did you guys forget about us?" She asked.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Good? Good. We'll see you guys' later, bye!" Laura said taking my arm and rushing off to my, well Calum's too, cabin.

**Calum's POV**

I looked over at Ross and Laura running away.

"So, they aren't paying?" asked Raini out of concern.

"I guess not, but we're alone. A table for two. And we haven't had desert yet." I said leaning towards Raini and trying to be cool.

"Oh gosh, no. Waiter, he's paying." Raini said pointing to me.

**Laura's POV**

"Here we are, Casa de Ross, And Calum." Ross says opening the door for me. Such a gentleman. I look around and see that their room was just like Raini's and I's. But theirs was a little bit messier, but clean. I sit on Ross's bed and I pull out my phone. I see Ross do the same and sit next to me.

"Nice phone." Ross said pointing to my old flip phone.

"Shut up Ross." I flip it open and text Vanessa.

**To: Vanessa**

Hey! I have some great news!

**To: Laura**

What is this good news?

**To: Vanessa**

Come to the boat tomorrow. It's a surprise.

**To: Laura**

Okay then, see you soon!

**To: Vanessa**

The boat leaves tomorrow at 12!

**To: Laura**

I have to pack!

I laugh as I receive the message. I close my phone and see that Ross changed into a white tank and black sweats.

"She'll be here at 11." I said, placing my hands on my lap.

"Same as Riker." Ross said sitting back down next to me. "So finish telling me about yourself."

"I play piano, sing, act, go to school, and play soccer. But not very well. I have one dog. I just auditioned for this Disney show called Austin and Ally. I tried out for the part Ally and Raini for Trish, Ally's best friend." I said smiling. "Your turn."

"My name is Ross. I play guitar, piano, learning how to play the violin, and other instruments. I dance also. I play in a band called R5. I have four siblings. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland. The band consists of Riker, Rydel, our friend Ellington Ratliff, Rocky, and me. Ryland is our band 'manager'. I play rhythm guitar, Riker, bass, Rocky, lead, Rydel, keyboard, and Ratliff, drums. And I auditioned for Austin and ally also. I tried out for Austin and Calum for Dez." I smile big.

"Well I hope we get the job. I would love to work with you and Calum. You also have a big family."

"Yeah, full house." Ross said smiling. "So do I." Ross said placing his hand on my leg. I look up from his hand and into his brown eyes. Stupid hormones. He leaned in and so did I.

**Calum's POV**

"Oh come on Raini please? Just one bowl of ice cream." I have begging her for the past 10 minutes for her to have ice cream in my cabin.

"Ugh fine. Only if you stop begging me. Just one." She said.

I smile and reach my key out of my pocket. I open the door to be greeted by;

"We didn't kiss! What?! I got to go." Ross and Laura said at the same time, jumping up from the bed. Laura grabbed her things and Raini and left.

"So no ice cream then?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's me again. Uh, so here's the third chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy my writing. Don't forget to review and favorite! Woo.**

**I do not own anything but the story line.**

**Ross POV**

"What was that back there?" Calum asked while walking inside the cabin.

"Oh, uh, nothing really." I said, my voice getting high. I cough after so he won't notice.

"That wasn't anything Ross. Now tell me what really happened." He said sitting on his bed, looking intensely at me.

I cleared my throat and began. "After dinner, we came back here so we could text our siblings so we could hook up them up. We finished talking about ourselves; I touched her leg then boom." I said, quite relieved.

"You got her pregnant?" Calum asked seriously.

"Wait? N-no! We kissed! God Calum, we just meet today!" I said standing up and getting water.

"Hey; it's just a thought." He said lying back on his bed. I shook my head and sat back down on my bed.

**Laura POV**

Once we left Ross and Calum's cabin, I fast walked to our room, put the key in, and opened it up. I rushed inside and closed the door and flopped on my bed. All these thoughts running through my head; did I mess things up this quickly? Do I like him? Does he like me? Does he hate me know? Did we go to fast? All these thoughts stopped when I heard a knock, well more like a bang, on my door.

"Laura! Let me in!" Raini said from the outside of the door, trying to knock the door down.

"You have a key." I said kind of sad. I rolled on my side, so my face was facing the little window we had in the room. The view was beautiful. Bright, Blue Ocean and sky. With a touch of pink form the sunset. The sun bright blood orange; taking up part of the sky.

"Oh, right." Raini unlocked the door and came in, slamming the door closed on the way in. I flinched at the loud sound.

"Okay, spill." She said in a demanding tone. She can be a little tense when she wants too. So, I spilled.

"After dinner, we went back to his room to text our siblings so we could get them together on the boat. After that, we talked about ourselves and Ross put his hand on my leg and we kissed." I said looking down and smiling at the memory.

Raini had the biggest smile on her face. "Aw, that's the cutest thing ever!" I stood up and grabbed some pajamas and out them on. I took off my make-up and made my way to my bed.

"Eh, if you say so. Also, Ross and Calum tried out for Austin and Ally." Raini groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Calum. I'm pretty sure he likes me. And now, I have to work with him also? Great!" She said sounding devastated.

"Well, good luck with that." I said, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me. Because boy, tomorrow is going to be hectic.

**-The next morning-**

**Ross POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door loudly I might add. I looked over at Calum and saw him sleeping like a baby. How, you might ask. I don't know. By the loudness of the knock, I could tell it was Raini. She kept knocking, getting louder every knock.

"All right!" I said sleepily. I opened the door and in walked Laura?

"Laura? Why where you banging on my door? And loudly." I asked closing the door.

"We have 10 minutes before our siblings arrive so hurry up and get dressed!" She said pushing me in the bathroom. "I need some clothes." I said behind the closed door. The door opened and Laura handed me a pair of tan shorts, black converse, and a baby blue tank. I closed the door and got dressed. I fixed my hair and exited the bathroom.

"All right, let's go hook up our siblings."

**Riker POV**

I rolled my suitcase behind me and stared in awe at the big ship in front of me. I wouldn't say it was like the Titanic, but kind of like it. I looked around me and saw other people with the same face. And also other people hugging and couples kissing. I sigh, I wish that was me. And Vanessa Marano. Yes the beauty that plays Bae on Switched at Birth. With her brown curls and dark brown eyes.

"Rike!" I got out my trance and saw my brother running towards me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey! How's it going?" I asked fixing my beanie.

"Good good. Laura!" I saw a brown haired girl with brown eyes that looked exactly like Vanessa. "Riker, this is my friend Laura."

"Hi Rik-.' She was cut off by someone saying her name.

"Vanessa!" I turned my head and there was the Vanessa Marano. By the reaction on her face, she saw me too.


End file.
